


I Know Who Killed Me

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Scorned Jerome, Virgin Jerome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jerome wakes up at Indian Hill, confused and disoriented, he soon remembers his death. After taking a few moments to grieve over the betrayal of the one person he cared about, his mentor Theo Galavan, he sets his sights on revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who Killed Me

**Author's Note:**

> The news of Jerome's return inspired me to write this. Not everyone's cup of tea, but I'm proud of it.

Jerome feels cold metal against his back. His entire body aches, as if he was hit by a truck and lived. His eyelashes flutter as his eyes slowly open. They're met with the sight of a ceiling with a flickering florescent light above his head.The only noise in the room, is sort of a buzzing sound. Like a really loud freezer. 

He quickly sits up, looking down and realizing he's naked on a metal slab, with nothing but a white sheet. The ginger teen tries to think of the last thing he remembers.

He hops up off the slab and runs over to the sink across the room, flipping on the faucet and splashing cold water over his face.

There's a mirror above the sink and Jerome gasps when he catches a glimpse of his reflection in it. He's so pale, and the dark circles under his eyes make him feel forty years old.

His eyes widen when he sees the huge scar on the left side of his neck. He palms over it and suddenly it all comes back.

The last thing he remembers is gargling his own blood shortly after the painful sting of a knife being brought down into his neck, piercing his flesh and causing his knees to buckle, forcing him to the floor.

He remembers looking up at Theo Galavan, the man who did this to him, the man who he looked up to - his mentor, his father figure….his crush.

Jerome has to sit back down on the table to let it all soak in. He feels tears swelling in his eyes at the thought…. The thought of the man he cared for so much, betraying him like that…how could he?

He stiffens back up, wiping his running nose with his hand. He can't allow himself to cry. He's Jerome Valeska, back from the dead. He's got to swallow his tears. Stiff upper lip.

The teen hops back up again, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he heads for the door. He peeks his head out into the hall, looking both ways before stepping out and walking at a fast pace, the sheet dragging along the floor behind him.

Jerome stops, then continues slowly each time he passes an open door. He looks around, desperately looking for an exit, so far it's just a bunch of other rooms. 

He stops for a moment, resting his back against the wall, trying to gather his thoughts. Jerome closes his eyes for a minute, slowing his breathing down, but is quickly startled out of his daze by the sound of a strange voice. "Jerome." 

The teen opens his eyes quickly, to see a small man with little round glasses standing in front of him. The man stands still, arms hanging low, his hands clasped together. "Who are you?" Jerome asks, voice shaking.

The mystery man smiles and takes a step toward him. "I am doctor Hugo Strange. I run this place."

"What is this place?"

"I'm glad you asked, Jerome. This is Indian Hill. A place where I do my…research."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Jerome glares at him.

"Jerome, Jerome.." Hugo shakes his head. "Don't be angry with me. I gave you life."

The red head's eyes avert away from the doctor. He can't believe it, even though he knows it's true. "Why?"

"That's classified. You will learn in due time."

"I don't care what you did for me. I'm not staying here. I have a score to settle." Jerome turns away from Hugo and continues to try and find a way out of here.

"With Mr. Galavan, I take it?"

Jerome stops dead in his tracks and turns back around to face the doctor. Hugo smiles wide, getting the young man's attention.

"Someone already beat you to it you know?"

The teen gives Hugo a confused look. "He's dead?"

The doctor nods. "He was murdered shortly after he murdered you."

Jerome feels his stomach sink. He's never felt so conflicted. A part of him hates Theo and is disappointed he didn't get to kill him his self. On the other hand, he's a little saddened by it, in spite of the older man's betrayal. Theo was his idol and the only person he'd cared about in years, and now he was gone.

He lets out a heavy sigh, and throws his head back against the wall and his body slowly slides down it, to the floor where he sits, with his knees together.

"However…" Hugo starts.

Jerome's head pops back up and he quickly turns to look at Hugo.

"He's back."

The teen feels this jolt of excitement. He's not sure if it's because now he can take his revenge on his former mentor, or if it's because he will see him again. He'll have time to think about that later.

"Is he here?"

Hugo shakes his head. "No."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know. I released him a few days ago and I haven't received any postcards yet." The doctor shrugs.

Jerome would ask if he's to be released too, but it wouldn't matter. He'd get out with or without Hugo's permission. He stands back up, clenching the sheet tightly around his waist. "Well, I gotta split. Catch ya later, Dr. Strange." The teen starts to walk away again.

"Jerome?" Hugo calls out. "Would you at least like some clothes first?"

*************

Jerome walks out of the large building and immediately shields his eyes from the sun. They're now extra sensitive from being shut for months. He squints and quickly hurries down an alleyway.

Not only is it broad daylight but, he's wearing the same magician's suit he was killed in. It's a little difficult to lay low. He tries his best though. 

He passes a drunk guy sitting on the sidewalk with a beer in his hand. The man doesn't look homeless. He's wearing a Yankees jacket, a baseball cap and sunglasses.

Jerome gets an idea. "Excuse me sir?"The man looks up at him and Jerome reaches into his pocket taking out a hundred dollar bill that was surprisingly still in there, along with a few others. "How's a hundred smackaroos for your jacket, hat and glasses?" Of course, Jerome could just take them and run, but that would cause unwanted attention to him. For once, he'll go legit.

The man laughs. "Well, hell… If you say so, kid." He stands up and hands his glasses and cap to Jerome before slipping out of the jacket and taking the bill from Jerome. He holds it up and laughs, saluting the teen with two fingers and staggering off.

Jerome puts the cap on, tucking as much hair as he can under it and slips on the shades. Those two alone probably would've been enough, but he puts the jacket on too.

He's fairly incognito, especially considering his death was so public. Even if someone thought he looked an awful lot like that maniacal ginger from the TV, they'd never suspect it was actually him. Nobody looks for a dead man. Now, he just has to track down Galavan….

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more :)


End file.
